


Sticks and Stones

by burning_nova



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of childbirth, Past-underage, Prompt Fic, mentions of past non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman comes to Nelson and Murdock for a consultation. </p>
<p>She claims to be Matt's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

"My name is Stephanie." She was young, her heart erratic and smelled of nervous sweat under a layer of coiling overly sweet perfume that young women liked. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Stephanie." Matt replied. "I'm Mattea Murdock, this is my partner, Foggy Nelson. Now how can we help you?"

She was silent. "Stephanie, this is a free consultation. There's no need to feel worried about what you tell us. We're not here to judge you. We're here to see if we're the right people to help you." Foggy said. His voice range in the tone he took around their more inexperienced clients, youths caught in the wrong place and time, caught in the wrong life. 

"I-I...it's..."

"Foggy's right." Matt said. "We can help you. If you've committed a crime, we can help build a defense before any charges are brought up."

"You're my mom!" Stephanie blurted out. Matt froze. "I know it's you. My name is Stephanie Abrhams. My parents are-"

"Get out." Matt hissed. 

"Please. I just need to see-"

"GET OUT." Matt screamed. Her voice ringing in the small room like a sound from hell. 

"Matt!" Foggy called. Matt didn't care. Memories of pain, so much pain and why-why-why-why was the Devil in her? A baby's cry and Mattie's own tears as men touched her _there_ to stop the bleeding. Matt grabbed the table and flipped it over. 

"GET OUT! I don't want you anywhere near here." She seethed. The terror she induced as Daredevil coming to full force in this thing. "I don't want you to come back." It left the room. 

Foggy ran after her. Matt didn't stop them. She slid down the floor her anger at Stick resurfacing. Weak, weak, weak. She took a breath. The Murdock boys had the devil in them. The Murdock girls gave birth to them. She thought half hysterical. She focused on her breathing. Outside the room she could hear a woman crying. Foggy and Karen were trying to comfort her.

Time passed. 

She exited. The woman was still there. Matt could feel the stares. The glances and she knew they realized how old she had to have been. "I gave you up because I didn't have a choice." Matt replied. Calm and collected. "Catholicism and nuns don't leave many options, even if I had known." She doesn't know if she would have followed through, an abortion but Matt never thought it was a sin once she realized what it was.

"I never gave you a name. I just called you Stone, since you reminded me of your father." 

"Matt- You mean-"

"Yes, Foggy."

"Shit." 

"Now, you will leave. If you need legal advice you will have to go to one of our competitors. You will not contact me." She smiled. "Just know that you have the devil in you. We Murdock's always will. But not even the Devil will save you if you meet your father, he will kill you." Stephanie ran out of the room. 

She turned toward Foggy and Karen. "When's our next client?"

The room was silent. Matt kept smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Girl!Matt AU, where Stick got her pregnant before abandoning her.
> 
> After the events of season 1, a young adult (maybe twenty years old) shows up at Nelson & Murdock, saying that Mattie is their biological mom. Cue the incredibly awkward moment where Karen, Foggy and the kid realize that Mattie got pregnant when she was about thirteen, and she's currently trying very hard to pretend she's not still traumatized from it.
> 
> The pregnancy was hell. Not only was Mattie still trying to process everything Stick had done to her, people shamed her for getting pregnant, her senses made the physical symptoms of pregnancy worse, and she maybe had medical complications from being so young. By the end of it, St. Agnes arranged for some nice young couple to adopt the baby and Mattie has tried to forget the kid ever since.
> 
> And Mattie knows on a rational level that the kid isn't to blame, but being around them is really, really difficult.


End file.
